In the night
by ReadWriteRead
Summary: There are plenty of reasons to be awake at night. This is just a few of those times in the lives of Jane and Thor. short and fluffy stories. Complete for now.
1. Little one

Short and fluffy story I came up with after seeing the movie. Checked it over several times, and I will admit that punctuation is not something that I am very good at, but I think I did a pretty good job. So please tell me what you think and enjoy the story.

AN - they live in New York, just as a quick background info.

Characters are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Confused she opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the dark of the night.<p>

Something had woken her up, but there was no sounds that did not belong, the distant sound of the city below a buss in the back of her head.

No strange sounds could be heard in the apartment either, the only sound she could hear came from Mjolnir that sat by his bedside, a slight humming every few seconds.

Other then that the bedroom was silent, her breathing and his soft snores filling the air. Slowly she turned around, the movement of the bed waking up her companion.

"Jane?"

His voice was scratchy from sleep, eyes barely open as he looked down at her.

"Its nothing, go back to sleep"

He grunted and obeyed.

There was still silence, still the humming, and the distant sound of a car horn going of somewhere in Manhattan.

But she could not fall asleep, her mind wide awake.

"Thor. You awake?" she silently asked, not at all surprised when his eyes opened as soon as she spoke.

"Something is wrong, is it not"

"I don't know, something woke me up. I just can't get back to sleep"

He drew her in closer to his body, nuzzling her hair and dropping a kiss.

"Perhaps it was a dream?"

"Can't remember anything, I usually remember when I have nightmares"

They were quiet after that, their soft breathing filling the bedroom.

Mjolnir hummed from his side of the bed, keeping watch over its master and his beloved.

A tiny movement from within her body made them both jump, surprised both looked down at her stomach, the culprit to their insomnia hiding inside

Thor's hand rubbed gently against their growing child.

"Be nice little one, you're parents require sleep"

Jane couldn't help but smile at the soft tone his voice held when he spoke to their unborn child. After all this time he still spoke with amazement in his voice.

She felt like crying, stupid hormones.

"I thought you would miss the first kick" she whispered.

His eyes flew back to her, amazement and tears of his own filling them.

"The first… but I thought… you're sure?"

"Yea, that was the first"

Another little kick against his hand. Her hand joined his and another kick was felt, then another.

A few minutes passed, no more kicks could be felt.

He gently turned her on her back, her belly prominent as he lifted up the t-shirt she was sleeping in. Then he started singing.

She did allow the tears to come forward then. The god of thunder, singing a lullaby to their baby. She couldn't hear the words, his voice to soft and gentle against her skin.

He placed a kiss on her bellybutton and returned to his pillow. Drawing her close once more.

"Thank you Jane" he whispered.

"I should be saying that" she whispered back.

It did not take long before they were both asleep again, their soft breathing filling the bedroom.

Outside the clouds allowed the moon to take a peek in their window, its light shining upon their joined hands resting upon the life they had made.

There was silence in the apartment.

Except for Mjolnir, it kept on humming.


	2. Friends look after each other

More fluffy night time stories. Changed it so it is now a series, so expect more to come.

Had more silly, cute and fluffy ideas, so i changed it.

* * *

><p>Confused he opened his eyes, listening to the sounds of the apartment.<p>

Something had woken him up, the sound distant and still unfamiliar in the apartment. It took a moment for him to remember, and he was quick to get out of bed.

From her side of the bed her head became visible from under the covers.

"Don't get up, I will get her" she grumbled something in reply and went back to sleep.

He grabbed a shirt from the floor and went out into the night to offer comfort.

As he walked down the hallway he stopped by a picture on the wall, a smile on his face as he saw which one it was.

It had been taken a few hours after and Jane still looked tired and worn out, but with a smile he had only seen on her face a few times before. A smile she reserved for special occasions.

The day he returned she smiled it the first time, a smile so bright that he hardly noticed anyone else besides her. On the day they got married she smiled it as well, all the way up the aisle as her father gave her away, their mothers sitting besides each other, crying and smiling at the same time. He had sworn to Odin that he would never mention the tear he saw from the old man.

He was reminded of the third time as a sharp cry came from her room. His eyes left the picture and hurried along so she would not wake Jane, tired after a long day at work.

Her door was open, and he was greeted by a tiny squawk as he walked inside. Looking around he found the owner, stuck under a pillow.

He helped the tiny Raven up on its perch above her bed, gently stroking it before he went over and got her up from the crib, her cries stopping as the familiar warmth of her father comforted her. He found the old rocking chair and sat down.

"Shhh little one, your mother needs her sleep"

The little girl let out a whimper, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"There, you just needed to be held by your father, am I right"

The blinking of her eyes was all the answer he got. He smiled down at her and started rocking, watching as both the warmth and gentle swaying lulled her back to sleep.

Another tiny squawk from the room others occupant made her eyes snap open once more, looking around to find her friend. He looked down at the floor, scowling as the tiny raven jumped around his feet, demanding to see if she was ok.

"Come here little one, she is fine, see"

He held out his hand and the raven jumped up, squawking as he lifted his hand back up.

"Shh, you are making her restless. Here you go" he allowed the bird to jump into his lap. "By the all-father, sometimes it is like there are two babies in this family"

The bird nuzzled his hand, then lost all interest in him as it jumped over to little girl, finally assuring her that he was ok.

It dawned on Thor why she had cried out in the first place.

"I see, you tried to fly again. that's how you got stuck under the pillow" the raven lowered its head, ashamed.

"You will fly when it is time, do not rush it"

He swayed back and forward once more, gently putting the little girl to sleep, raven friend tucked into her side. Soon both were asleep.

Thor kissed her as he got up and gently placed both in the crib, the only way to assure that her little friend would not harm himself in his quest to fly.

Quietly he left the room, closing her door to the sound of a little girl and her raven sleeping,

When he got back into bed Jane snuggled into his side.

"She ok?"

"She is fine, it was her little friend that made her cry out"

"What" her eyes snapped open. "Did it hurt her"

"Nothing of the sort. He tried to fly, got stuck under a pillow"

Jane giggled into his arm.

Both listened to the other breathing, just enjoying the silence.

"I know it was a gift from your father, but don't you think he have been reading a little to much into the old myths about himself"

"Maybe a little, but you have to admit that it is a good gift, a friend for life is a rare thing"

Jane sighed and snuggled further into him.

"I am glad she got the chance to meet your father"

"Was there any doubt that she would" he looked down at his wife, seeing the thoughtful look on her face. "Jane, is something wrong?"

"I just cant help thinking. What if things had been different, what if I had never gotten the machine to work, if I never got you back"

"Thinking of the past is no longer an option" she looked up at him. "Think about what you have now instead of thinking of what was missing from your life for only a short time"

"Sorry, hormones and lack of sleep. I am just a little tired"

"Would you trade that for your daughter" he whispered as he drifted of to sleep.

"No, never" she whispered back. "But I wouldn't mind trading the raven out for something else. Maybe a cat"

"Bad idea, the dog would just get more jealous then he already is. He still refuses to leave our bedroom" both of them chuckled as growl sounded from the floor, the not so tiny Labrador dreaming about owner stealing children and ravens.

The two drifted of to sleep, silence slipping into the apartment once more. The occasional car horn sounding from outside.

There was silence in the apartment.

Except for Mjolnir, it kept on humming from his side of the bed, waking up the dog. It gave the hammer a blank look and growled. It hummed again as if to apologize.

The dog let out another growl, but still cuddled up next to the hammer, helping it keep watch over the little family.

The hammer hummed while the dog snored.

* * *

><p>According to the old myths Odin had two ravens, Huginn and Muninn. A pair of ravens that fly all over the world, Midgard, and bring Odin information.<p>

So of course he would give his granddaughter a tiny little baby raven when she was born.


	3. Empty apartment

The chapters will be in random order. This is from the beginning of their relationship, a few months after Thor returns.

* * *

><p>The hammer hums while Thor tries to sleep. Usually able to sleep as long the hammer is by his bedside.<p>

But things have changed, and the hammer is no longer the only thing he needs to sleep.

He tries to fluff the pillows, tries to sleep with the window open, letting the sounds of New York reach him.

Nothing works.

He remembers an old human tradition about warm milk, he tries it with no luck, thirty minutes later he is still awake.

There is nothing on TV, the TV shop selling its usual ridiculous and weird items. He blushes all the way true the porn channels and the moaning women. There is a movie he remembers as a pretty good on one of the movie channels, but it ends as he gets relaxed.

There is to quiet in the apartment. Have been for the last week since Jane left for her conference in Las Vegas.

In the past he would consider himself weak for needing a women by his side to sleep. But he is longer that person anymore and he freely admits it.

He can not sleep without Jane by his side.

For the last week he have gone to bed alone and woken up alone. Eaten all of meals alone while at home. He had to go the store alone, Jane not there to fight the flirting women away.

He needs her in the bed when he sleeps, he needs her cuddled up against him, hands on his chest to reassure herself that she really there. He needs her in the bed so he can hold her and listen to her light snoring as she sleeps.

It would be easy to just fly down to her, spend the rest of the conference together, but they have both agreed to try a few days apart.

Worst idea ever.

He dumps himself back into bed, once more noticing just how big it is for one person.

He misses Jane by his side.

The Hammer hums, but Thor does not sleep.


	4. Missing home

**Couldn't remember where I put this since I placed it in a wrong folder. So here you go. Jane's turn to miss Thor while away on the conference.**

* * *

><p>Her room is on the top floor of the hotel, the distant sound of Las Vegas down below a soft buzz now that the window is closed.<p>

She cant fall asleep, having tried for hours now, the last few days only sleeping for a few hours. But tonight she just cant fall asleep.

The bed is as you can expect of a cheap hotel, hard and lumpy. And after a week her back is starting to hurt.

She tried to watch TV but there was nothing worth watching, porn not all that great now that she got the real thing at home.

She groans and once more wishes she had stayed at home, the conference not being as great as she had originally thought it would be.

There are interesting people to talk to, smart people. But even smart people become like little kids when they figure out who she is.

The girlfriend of the superhero Thor, Jane Foster, her name and picture a common thing to see in the news when Thor is mentioned these days

She sighs into her pillow, listening to the silence as she tunes out the city below. The clock on the wall is slowly ticking away, just making the time move more slowly.

She looks to the other bed where Darcy is snoring, drool hanging from her lips. She snorts in her sleeps and turns on her side, letting out a fart in the process.

If anyone had ever told her that a man snoring would be the one of the things she could fall asleep to, then she would have called them crazy. If they at the same time had told her that a humming hammer would help her fall back asleep when the man was not in bed with her. Same response as the first one.

She misses Thor, she misses his snores. Misses being cuddled up against him and listening to him sleep, always able to lull her back to sleep.

She misses the hammer to, the humming always soothing and able to calm her down.

Darcy snores some more.

It was a bad idea to suggest him staying home and try to be apart for a little while, the two of them not having spent any time away from each other since he came back and they started dating.

He promised he wouldn't fly down, promised that he would at least call her after a day or two. A week later and he have kept the promise several times, each time she hears his voice wishing she was home with him.

Darcy snores again.

She misses Thor and the way he snores, she misses the hum of the hammer. She cant sleep without the sound of them both.

The clock ticks the time away while Darcy drools on her pillow. Jane does not sleep and turns to look out the window.

The night goes by slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the next chapters they will be in the same bed again. And more happy.<strong>


	5. Fright in the night

**Lets see how it is going in the far of future, shall we.**

* * *

><p>A loud crash wakes them both, getting them out of bed in an instant and ready to take down who ever have just tried to attack them.<p>

But their room is empty, the only sound coming from the humming hammer in Thor's hands.

"Was that you" Jane asks confused, looking up at her husband who looks just as confused.

"I do not think so. Did I make up another thunderstorm in my sleep?"

They both look out the window, but the night sky is clear, not a cloud in sight. The stars twinkling down at those awake to see them.

There is another crash, this time loud enough to wake up the only person currently sleeping in the room. The dog.

Confused and scared by the new noise she runs to her owners, convinced that the two can save her.

"At least I never intended that she should be a watch dog" Thor chuckles, gently scratching the shivering dog behind the ears.

"I think it is coming from her room" Jane walks out, her mission to find the noise clear in her mind.

"Why would she be awake at" taking a quick look at the clock to check the time. "12:00 at night. She always sleeps until the sun rises" Thor tries to reason, seeing no reason for the noise to come from her room.

The two walk down the hallway to the bedroom of their oldest, hearing small grunts and chirping coming from behind the closed door at the end. There is another crash, making the dog behind them whine in fright.

"Easy girl. No reason to be scared" Jane says in a soothing voice down at their companion.

Thor is the one to open the door, the sight inside making them both stop to make sure that they are seeing what they are currently seeing.

They blink, convinced now that the noise maker is actually doing what she is doing.

Dropping all of her new books down on the floor and then jumping on top of them, only for everything to crash into a pile of paper, legs, arms and feathers.

The two parents watches as she piles everything up again, crawls onto her bed and gets ready to jump.

"WHOA. Princess, what are you doing" Thor asks, already in the room and holding her before she can jump again.

"Getting smarter" she looks up at her father, her big eyes shining with confidence.

"How will jumping on the books get you smarter" Jane asks, gently lifting the little girl out of her fathers arms. She brushes the golden hair out of her eyes, smiling down at the little girl.

"Because aunt Darcy said that to get smarter you have to hit the books really hard. But I thought, if hitting them gets you smart, then jumping on them makes you even smarter. Because jumping hurts a lot more then hitting" she nods, very much sure in her reasoning.

Her parents on the other hand make a note to tell Darcy to watch out what she says in front of the little girl.

"That is just a saying sweetie. It means you have to read a lot of books to get smart" Jane tells their little girl, gently putting her back into bed.

"Why do you want to be smarter anyway. You are already smarter then any other child I know"

But the praise of her father is not enough either.

"But I NEED to be even more smarter" Tears star to form in her eyes, not even the gentle chirping of her little raven on top of her head calming her down.

"But why" Thor gently asks, kneeling down on the floor to look the little girl in her eyes.

Jane and Thor look at her, seeing so much of the two of them in one little, and very stubborn person.

"I need to be smart for school, if I am not smart enough I will be put in the stupid class" Thor can not help but find this both odd and amusing, trying not to laugh and just upset the little girl more.

"School is not for another two months… and who told you that" Jane asks, looking over at Thor with eyes that clearly tells him to stop laughing, right this instant.

The eyes of his wife is enough to clamp his mouth shut.

"Maria did, and if she said it then it must be true. Right?" small eyes, full of trust in her oldest friend.

Jane smiles, convinced that the youngest Stark only wanted to tease her friend, not make her question her own intelligence.

"Maria was only joking, there is no stupid class" both of them chuckle as she looks much calmer, the knowledge that her parents have assured her now that it is not true. But she just have to make sure.

"So… no stupid class if I am not smart enough"

"Of course not. Now go to bed princess, grandpa and grandma are coming tomorrow"

The arrival of her grandparents is enough to make her forget about being smart, snuggling down into bed.

"Ok, night mommy. Night daddy" she gives quick kisses to both, reaching out and giving the dog a big wet kiss on her snout also, giggling when she sneezes.

Convinced that she will be asleep in a few minutes after all that jumping they gently close her door, a smile on their face as they hear her yawn and say goodnight.

As they stand outside her room, Jane in Thor's arms and listening to the quiet snores of the little girl, they can do nothing but smile. Giving a quick kiss to his wife's forehead they are ready to get back into bed.

They only get half of the way to their own room when another door is thrown open. Another little girl with hair the same as her father comes running out, seeing them both and running right into their legs, hugging them as if her life depended on it.

"Wha, what's wrong" Thor asks, lifting the hammer and ready to strike down what ever have scared his youngest daughter.

"There is a unicorn under my bed" she cries, scared eyes looking up at her father.

Both of them check under her bed, the little girl not convinced until both have told her that there is no unicorn. It turns out that there is no unicorn under the bed.

They go to bed that night, both their daughters sleeping peacefully once more, fear of school and unicorns no longer a concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Cant think of a name to any of their daughters yet. <strong>


	6. Fright in the night 2

**Two months later, after chapter number 5.**

**Found names for the girls, enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It is not often that Jane is alone at night these days, but when you are married to a superhero there will be a few where Thor will not be in bed with her. This is one of those nights.

She is used to that it sometimes happens, so she is sleeping peacefully in their bed, the dog sleeping on Thor's side of the bed. For the moment there is nothing wrong.

The moment does not last long as the door is thrown open, banging against the wall and waking the two of them up, the dog falling out of the bed in fright while Jane sits up, expecting one of Thor's enemies to have chosen this night to try and kill her.

But instead of a crazy person on the other side of the door like she expected she sees her daughter, looking worried and close to crying.

"Sarah, what's wrong honey"

Sarah does not answer at first, just standing there with tears in her eyes. Then she runs into the room, throwing herself into her mothers arms, hiding her face in Jane's chest and silently crying.

Jane can only stare at her confused, not used to their little girl acting like this. She gently strokes her blonde hair, calming down the little girl.

"Sweetie, what's wrong, you can tell me"

Sarah looks up, big fat tears rolling down her face as she looks into the eyes that are so much like her own. She smiles a smile at her mother, a smile that shows that she is not sure if it is ok to be afraid.

"Mommy?" she silently asks.

"Yes"

"Have you ever been scared, like really scared"

This is not what Jane would expect Sarah to ask, the little girl always able to bring a smile to everyone's face, even Fury.

"I have been scared loads of time" Sarah's eyes grow huge as she admits it, always having thought her mother to be the bravest person she knows.

"You have…"

"Honey, what is this really about. You can tell me"

Sarah looks down as the dog climbs into the bed once more, giggling as it puts its head in her lap, gently licking her hand as it tries to comfort her. She looks back up at her mother, a little smile finding its way to her lips, but still with a little fear in her eyes.

"When I start school tomorrow…"

"Is that what you are afraid of, starting school"

Sarah nods and Jane is surprised, the girl having used the last two months running around in a frenzy, exited to start school and learn new things, make new friends and just start school in general.

"What if the other kids think I'm a freak and wont play with me"

"Why would they think you're a freak, you are the sweetest little girl-"

Sarah, used to hearing praise and love from her parents jump of the bed, angrily slamming a hand into the wall. She closes her eyes and focuses really hard, just like daddy taught her. Nothing happens for a moment and then there is a FWOOSH, the wall black when she takes her hand away.

"That's why" she jumps back onto the bed, tackling the dog around its neck, giggling when it licks her face.

Jane smiles, the fact that her daughter is referring to the powers she was born with and not something else.

"Do you not like your powers"

Sarah looks up, eyes huge at the question.

"Why would I not like them, they are awesome"

"Do you love your dad and me"

Sarah nods, confused.

"And we love you, we love your powers and we love everything about you. All the kids at school, do you know what they will think when they figure out who your parents are and see how a nice kid you are"

Sarah shakes her head.

"They wont hate you, they will ask questions and then they will get to know you. But as long you make them understand they wont think that you are a freak"

"What about the bad kids, Marie told me there sometimes are bad kids" Sarah whispers.

"You leave them alone, and if they dont use your dad as and excuse… or your grandfather"

Sarah leaps into her mothers arms, a sparkle of electricity running between the two. It is not powerful enough to hurt Jane, but it still tickles a little bit. Some day it might hurt, but both Odin and Thor believes Sarah will have her powers under control by then.

"Can I sleep in here tonight"

Jane looks into her daughters eyes, smiling as she sees her little girl is no longer afraid of going to school and meeting the "normal" people as Thor had called the rest of humanity jokingly one day.

Sarah cuddled into Jane's side, the little girl asleep within a few minutes. She gently strokes her hair, smiling as the thought of another little girl who will be going to her first day of school in a few years.

Her and Thor's other daughter Christine, smart and bright, even for her age and already capable of building the weirdest of inventions. But there are still two years until it is her time for school, and Jane is sure that she wont have to worry about Christine fearing how the kids will react to her.

Two years later and it is Christine who rushes into their bedroom, Thor at home this time. She will not be afraid, but she accidentally activated the robot she wanted to bring to school the next day.

They never figure out where she got the flamethrower from, but at least both their little girls end up having a good first day at school, dead hamsters not something to really worry about.

.

.

.

**Sarah is six, Christine is four in this moment in time.**

**Sarah's powers are pure electricity, while Christine is Super smart and can build anything she wants.**

**And yes, Christine built a death robot to take with her to the first day of school. And no, she was not allowed to take it with her.**

**Sarah on her first day accidentally electrocuted the class hamster, but no one ever figured out it was her. Jane still bought a new hamster.**


End file.
